Iceman
Gambit is a character who appears in: X-Men. An all-around "cool" guy. Synopsis (Earth-2645) History Robert "Bobby" Louis Drake, born to Louis Robert Drake and Madeline Beatrice Bass-Drake, first discovered his mutant abilities at a young age when he found himself unable to stop feeling cold and shivering. A school bully had once convinced his gang to attack Bobby and his girlfriend at the time. When the ambush happened, Bobby panicked and encased one of the bullies in ice, saving his girlfriend, but revealing his abilities to his peers. Believing Bobby to be a dangerous mutant, the people of his town organized a lynch mob. The mob broke into the Drake household and overpowered them. The local sheriff noticed that things were getting out of hand and took Bobby into custody for his own protection. The story made its way to Professor Charles Xavier, founder of the X-Men. X-Men X-Men: Origins Iceman was briefly met in the kitchen of the school, alongside Rogue. The party conversed with Bobby and discovered that he, as well as many other X-Men, disliked Gambit, so he joined a small group of mutants who agreed to kill Gambit, however Xavier just spoke into the school intercom and said "the person who kills Gambit gets to be an X-Man." X-Men: Days of Future Past Iceman was one of the few mutant survivors of the sentinel regime of the 2020s. He lived in hiding with the remaining X-Men, trying to resist against the sentinels. Synopsis (Earth-2646) History Robert "Bobby" Louis Drake, born to Louis Robert Drake and Madeline Beatrice Bass-Drake, first discovered his mutant abilities at a young age when he found himself unable to stop feeling cold and shivering. A school bully had once convinced his gang to attack Bobby and his girlfriend at the time. When the ambush happened, Bobby panicked and encased one of the bullies in ice, saving his girlfriend, but revealing his abilities to his peers. Believing Bobby to be a dangerous mutant, the people of his town organized a lynch mob. The mob broke into the Drake household and overpowered them. The local sheriff noticed that things were getting out of hand and took Bobby into custody for his own protection. The story made its way to Professor Charles Xavier, founder of the X-Men. Powers & Abilities Thermokinesis Bobby has the superhuman ability to lower his external and internal body temperature, projecting intense coldness from his body. As his body temperature falls, the surrounding moisture in the air that is in contact with him is similarly lowered. Just as condensed moisture forms frost, this moisture forms an icy covering which encompasses his entire body. It also obscures his facial features. Cryokinesis Iceman can generate, manipulate and fully control ice, snow and cold temperatures, he can use his mutant ability to control moisture such as to freeze any air moisture into super-hard ice. This ice can be formed into any object of his choosing: the only limitations are his own imagination and the ambient air temperature which determines how long his ice sculpture will stay icy. Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Characters Category:X-Men